


Down by the Sea

by thatguy8801



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguy8801/pseuds/thatguy8801
Summary: Eren and Mikasa gazes upon the sea





	Down by the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Now we are getting to some better works in my opinion. Hopefully they stack up in this place. Thank you!

They made it.

They had finally made it. Eren had never seen so much water in one place in his life. The vast sparkling blue field stretched as far as the eye could see; a never ending wave that seemed to extend far beyond the horizon into the setting sun itself. The sunset had cast a warm glow of light into the surrounding sky, it only enhanced the contrast of fluffy pink clouds. Each ripple and wave slightly disturbed the sparkling reflection of oranges and yellows that seemed litter the entire water.

Eren had never seen such a thing. Such a fascinating display had rendered the titan shifter unable to do more than just stare.

When the last Titan fell and the war now over, it was only a matter of time before expeditions to map out the surrounding area of the walls was soon under way. Granted, it was tedious work, but Eren was more than happy to map out the land than to face the perils of the Titans once more.

And it was only a matter of time when glimpses of the coastline became visible. Within minutes of the first sighting, everyone within the squadron had rushed toward the vast blue wonder that lay before them. And it was when they reached the sandy beaches that it was decided to take a break in the expedition.

And now here he was, standing over the beaches to look at such a marvel. It must have felt like hours to him until he heard two figures approach either side of him.

To his left stood his best friend, who’s eager face generated the largest smile Eren had ever seen. Armin stood beaming at the sea, taking in every detail he possibly could. He let out what seemed to be a mix between joyous laughter and a sigh of relief before be gestured to their friends behind him to follow out to the rolling waves before them. Connie and Sasha were eager to follow him and they ran toward him, splashing water all about. Jean soon followed suit.

Then Eren looked to his right, and there before him stood the ever beautiful Mikasa Ackerman. She stood silent, gazing out into the large blue landscape before them. Her dazzling grey eyes shone with a light that has rarely been seen since they’re childhood, with what Eren could tell was relief and happiness and so much more. Her smooth black hair seemed to sparkle in the light and reflect the most wonderful colours the sunset had to offer. But what really caught his attention, was the large smile that lined her face. It was a definite rarity; one that hasn’t been seen in quite some time. And to Eren, it was breathtaking. The way the sunset lit up her face seemed to captivate the Titan shifter, and his staring caught the look of Mikasa’s as well; to which she smiled more.

Eren’s eyes grew wider and he averted his gaze back to the sea as he felt his cheeks heat up to a light pink shade. Once he collected himself he sighed once more looking out into the horizon.

“We made it, Mikasa,” he said.

The raven glanced at him and took a deep breath of the salty air before answering. “Yeah, we made it.”

Silence soon followed as Eren began to shift his thoughts back over to the beautiful girl standing next to him. Before he new it, the same strange feelings of protection and longing he had first encountered in the fields of Titans a long while back and many times after had appeared once more.

He never could make sense of them. It only happened when Mikasa was the topic of his mind. Then he had the strange desire to protect her and be with her forever and-

Oh. He thought. Does this mean that I’m…I’m in love with Mikasa?

He glanced over again at the girl in question. Yes, this all happened when Mikasa was the subject. So most likely he is in love with her.

The thought of it made Eren smile as he stared out at the open sea. His grin continued to grow as he thought more of it. Now he just-

“What is it, Eren?” Mikasa’s voice rang through his ears.

God dammit.

He snapped out of his grinning stupor and turned to look at the girl with as straight a face he could muster. “Hm? Nothing, nothing too much.”

“Nothing? Your smiling and red ears say otherwise.”

God fucking dammit.

He let out a sigh as he turned toward the raven. “Listen, Mikasa, I-” Shit. He couldn’t go on.

She turned to face him and stepped closer in concern. “Is something wrong, Eren?”

He shook his head and let out a breath. “No, no it’s just I-” he stopped again. Dammit why can’t he do this?

She inched closer, her red scarf blowing in the gentle breeze. “Eren it’s okay, you can tell me.”

“Yeah, I know, but I-” He could feel his face growing increasingly more red with every botched sentence. God dammit Eren you can do this!

“Okay, I want to say-” She was closer. Her grey eyes were softer as she stared into his.

“Uh, I want to-” She had leaned in, he could feel her breath on his lips.

“I-ah, I-” But he didn’t finish as she closed her as and brushed her lips gently against his. He closed his own as he reciprocated the same tender action for only a moment before the both broke away and opened they’re eyes.

They stared at one another for minutes in complete silence before Eren finally broke the silence.

“I uh, I love you Mikasa,” he said as he felt his face flush red.

Mikasa flushed equally as much and smile as she said, “I love you too, Eren.” At those words they both locked together again, reluctant to leave once more.

They stayed in that position for only a moment until they heard a voice from the ocean.

“ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME.”

Eren and Mikasa broke away to stare in horror of Armin, Jean, Connie and Sasha staring at them from the sea.

“Armin, what do you mean?” Eren gulped.

“What I mean is it took you two oblivious fools far too long to take notice,” he snorted. Armin then held out his hand as Jean and Connie dropped a few coins with looks of dismay.

“You took bets?!” Eren groaned looking far more embarrassed than he already was.

“Yeah we did,” Jean replied. “Fuck you Jaeger for taking too long.”

Eren groaned as his head fell on Mikasa’s shoulder. “Please bury me in the sand, Mikasa.”

Her angelic laugh made him look up in surprise. “Only if I get to join you.”

They both smiled at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all!


End file.
